Amara Aquilla (Earth-616)
; ; formerly ; ; ; ; ; | Relatives = Hercules (alleged ancestor); Selene Gallio (alleged grandmother); Lucius Antonius Aquilla (alleged father); Maya (alleged cousin); unnamed Maya's son (alleged 1st cousin once removed); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 131 lbs (59 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Nova Roman | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = None, Student, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Nova Roma | Creators = Chris Claremont; Bob McLeod | First = New Mutants #8 | HistoryText = Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla hailed from the country of Nova Roma (New Rome), a colony of the Roman Republic reportedly founded shortly after the death of Julius Caesar in 44 BC. The colony was hidden in modern Brazil and was ruled until recently by the immortal mutant sorceress Selene. Amara was the daughter of Lucius Antonius Aquilla and he was presumably a member of the historical gens Antonia which claimed descent from Anton, son of Hercules. A faction of the city’s Inca population attempted to transform the republic into an imperial state and a dark cult following the Black Priestess was regularly sacrificing young girls in a pit of fire in some caves beneath Nova Roma. Senator Aquilla was the leader of the opposition to this faction. Fearing for his daughters safety, Senator Aquilla sent his daughter Amara to live in the jungles outside Nova Roma, disguised as an Indian. Later, the senator discovered that the Black Priestess was actually the immortal mutant Selene, wife of Senator Marcus Domitius Gallio, the leader of the Imperial faction. New Mutants Amara remained in hiding for years until she was captured by the New Mutants, who were on an expedition in the Amazon jungle. They learned of her disguise, but then both Amara and the New Mutants were captured by soldiers of Nova Roma and imprisoned. Now held prisoner by Selene, Amara was to be sacrificed. Selene used her mutant powers to drain Amara's life energy into her own body. The New Mutant, Mirage, attacked Selene. This distraction caused Selene to release Amara from her control, but Selene knocked Amara into a pit of lava. Somehow, rather than harming Amara, her immersion in the lava awakened her latent mutant powers. Together, Amara, with her new-found powers, and the New Mutants defeated Selene and helped thwart Senator Gallio's attempt to kill Senator Aquilla and seize power. Amara was instructed to go to the United States with the New Mutants and there learn about modern civilization. Amara did so, reluctantly, and became a member of the New Mutants, under the code-name Magma. In the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the New Mutants were tutored, by Professor X, and trained in the use of their powers, in the Danger Room. At first Magma experienced culture shock, however she soon got a handle of modern civilization, including such things as computers and electricity. Amara also made quick progress in the use of her powers, being able to melt tunnels into the ground with the walls cooling down in mere seconds. Next, the team traveled to the Massachusetts Academy and battled the White Queen, Emma Frost, and the Hellions and later, a Demon Bear. After a brief battle with Warlock, the New Mutants welcomed him as their new member. The New Mutants next saved the life of international rock star Lila Cheney from the Vrakanin. While out with Rachel Summers, Rachel sensed Selene and the pair decided to attack her and were defeated and rescued by the X-Men. The New Mutants next battled Kulan Gath with the Avengers and the X-Men and after most of the heroes perished, Magik and Dr. Strange traveled back in time to before it happened, erasing the event. As a form of payback, Empath turned Amara and Sunspot over to the Gladiators where they are forced to battle for entertainment by a former New Mutant, Karma. After tracking Karma to Madripoor, then Cairo, the New Mutants were joined by Storm and all of them were possessed by Karma, save Magik, Warlock, and Mirage. After freeing Karma from the Shadow King, who was possessing her, Karma defeated him on the Astral Plane. Later, Amora the Enchantress kidnapped the New Mutants to Asgard. While attempting to escape, Magik used her teleportation discs and the Enchantress' magics affected the destination and the New Mutants were separated through time and space. Amara ended-up in Svartalfheim and was seduced and transformed into a fairy by the Dark Elves. After the New Mutants defeated Amora, the X-Men arrived to assist them in rescuing Storm and Amara was restored to her natural state. Following Magneto After their adventure in Asgard, the New Mutants found themselves under the guidance of a new teacher, Magneto. After Magik was "completed" by the virtually omnipotent Beyonder, she pleaded with the others to concede, but changed her mind after seeing that her best-friend, Kitty Pryde, was stuck with her responsibilities of Limbo. The Beyonder returned and battled the New Mutants to the death, killing all of them and going a step further by obliterating them from existence. The Beyonder recreated the New Mutants to test a machine and later used them as henchmen against the heroes attempting to stop him, as they had no memories of the New Mutants. After Beyonder's defeat, Phoenix set everything back. In being recreated, the New Mutants, somehow, lost much of the proficiency in using their superhuman powers that they had learned at Prof. Xavier's school. Under the psychic influence of the Hellion, named Empath, Magneto closed the school and sent the New Mutants to study with the Hellions' teacher, the White Queen. When Magneto realized he was tricked into transferring the New Mutants, he attempted to confront Emma and was attacked by the Avengers. After rescuing Magneto from the Avengers, he and Emma worked together to cure the children of the trauma at the hands of the Beyonder and they returned to Prof. Xavier's mansion. After the return of Sunspot, the New Mutants decided to even the score with Empath, seeing as how Magneto would not, and terrorized him, until Cypher stated that revenge would make them no better than Empath. The team went-on to defeat Legion on Muir Island, then, rescued Psylocke from Mojo and Spiral. The New Mutants, later, battled the X-Men after they had been turned to the X-Babies by Mojo, until they were broken of their brainwashing and defeated the spineless one, Mojo. During this mission and after, the New Mutants would rotate between their graduation uniforms and their standard New Mutants training uniforms. During the massacre of the Morlocks by the Marauders, the New Mutants were charged with aiding the wounded. After Illyana Rasputin and Xi'an Coy Manh left to check on Xi'an's younger siblings, the New Mutants joined them and Warlock's father, Magus, attacked. Illyana quickly teleported them all to Limbo and shortly after, Magus also appeared on Limbo. Illyana sent the New Mutants to Scotland's past where they aided Scottish King, Robert the Bruce. While attempting to go back to Limbo, Illyana, again, accidentally separated the New Mutants through time and space. Magma, Wolfsbane, Sunspot, and Karma were sent to a future where the Sentinels had taken over and killed all mutants and superhumans. They were aided by adult versions of Cannonball and Mirage and all remaining mutants were sent, by Lila Cheney, to her Dyson Sphere. After the adult Cannonball and Mirage abandoned them, they were about to be destroyed by Sentinels, until Illyana returned with Professor Xavier, Lilandra Neramani, and Binary and took them back to the planet that the Professor was on with the Starjammers. When Merging their forms once more, Cypher tapped into Warlock’s own DNA in order to learn how to "re-code" it. While the rest of the New Mutants distracted Magus, Cypher and Warlock re-wrote the Magus' DNA, effectively reducing him to infancy. Upon returning to the School for Gifted Youngsters, the New Mutants were, all, grounded by Magneto and not allowed to leave the grounds. After a soccer game became too physical, Sunspot ended-up giving Cannonball a concussion and, after the rest of the New Mutants began to chastise him, Sunspot ran away, feeling he was a danger to his team. Warlock left after Sunspot and this left all of the team feeling deeply guilty and worried about Warlock and Sunspot's whereabouts. To calm them down, Magneto dressed them elegantly and they all attended a Hellfire Club event. While at the event, Magma was told by Selene that Selene had killed her mother and, later, recognized her grandmother, many times removed, in a statue depicting the ancient Moon Goddess, Selene. Selene approached her to claim having been both the model for the statue and the ancestor in question, stating that their lives, heritage and destiny were bound far more closely than she ever dreamed. Magma refused to believe her claim and Selene smashed the statue, stating it was a forgery. The event turned sour for the rest of the New Mutants after finding Cypher, drunk, in a bed with Roulette, until Cannonball suggested another duel between the two teams. The duel was for both teams to hunt down the person responsible for selling a member of the Hellfire Club the forged statue of Selene and the losers were to apologize, publicly, for any insults and take the rap for any trouble with their teachers before sunrise. After having Illyana spy on the Hellions, through a scrying glass on Limbo, the New Mutants learned that Viper and the Silver Samurai were behind the forgery and decided to intercept the villains, before the Hellions. Unknown to the New Mutants, Thunderbird assumed that they would spy on the Hellions and led them to the henchmen of the villains, while the Hellions captured Viper and Silver Samurai, winning the competition. Upon returning to the Hellfire Club, the New Mutants were shocked to learn that Xi'an had left the team to find her siblings. Upon returning home, Amara received a letter from her father, stating that she had learned enough from the outside world and it was time to return home and marry. Hellions After joking with Mirage and Magik, about their taste in boys, Mirage revealed that Amara's heart's desire was the Hellion, Empath. Mortified, Amara left to her room and fantasized life among the Hellions, at the Massachusetts Academy again. After hearing of an animal creature that was being mistreated after capture, the New Mutants abducted Bird Brain in a contest with the Hellions, where Amara and Empath revealed their mutual attraction to each other, and, after returning home victorious, Amara decided to return to the Massachusetts Academy. Amara later left the New Mutants and joined the Hellions, stating that she was sent to learn about civilization and she wished to learn from the Hellions now. Return to Nova Roma While living with the Hellions, Amara was ordered by her father to return home to her arranged marriage and Emma suggested she comply. Emma also ordered Empath to accompany Amara. Amara, then, returned to South America with Empath. On the plane ride there, they experienced bad weather and their plane crashed. Amara and Manuel de la Rocha lived in the jungles for a time together, where they grew closer and even kissed, before Amara's father rescued them. Amara sensed something was different about her homeland and its people but could not discern what was worrying her. While awaiting her arranged marriage, Amara was captured by the High Evolutionary's Purifiers, who deemed her a threat, to be de-powered. The New Mutants arrived and rescued Amara and, after Magneto, the White Queen, and the Hellfire Club showed, the children hid and over-heard Magneto state that the Purifiers had almost foiled their plan for Amara. After the New Mutants teleported Amara back to the Xavier School, she asked to be sent back to Nova Roma with her father and Empath, to deal with her problems head-on. Later, all of the remaining members of the Hellions were killed by Trevor Fitzroy. Warpath, joined by Firestar and Cannonball, who were all once members of the Hellions, went to South America to tell Amara and Empath of the death of their former teammates. While there, they discovered that Amara and all the people of this city had been living a lie. The city had not been founded by ancient Roman settlers. Instead, it was populated by the kidnapped and mind-wiped victims of Selene. She had created the city as a testament to the times she loved most and desperately wanted to relive. With Selene gone from the area, the spell had started to fade. Empath had tried to prolong the scenario as, for the first time in his life, he was happy. The people of Nova Roma started to regain their memories and Amara was told that her real name was Allison Crestmere and that she was a mutant of British descent. Later still, both Magma and Empath were kidnapped by the mutant twins Fenris, a plot that was part of an elaborate and deadly game organized by the villainous Gamesmaster. They were rescued by the team X-Force (formerly, the New Mutants). Afterwards, Magma decided to leave Empath and her friends to search for her family in England. Alison was not seen again until her appearance in King Bedlam's new Hellions. He called her a "British exile," so it seemed that she did not rebuild her old life as planned. How she came to join him is unknown. However, when King Bedlam unleashed the Armageddon Man on the U.S., Magma did not leave with him, and helped X-Force shut down a nuclear reactor and stop the Armageddon Man. Magma later turned up among a group of mutants captured and crucified on the front lawn of Xavier’s mansion by the Church of Humanity. Magma was among the few victims saved from certain death by quick transfusion of Archangel's new healing-factor-laced blood. However, Magma remained in a coma for a time. .]] A few weeks later, students Josh Foley and Julian Keller found out about Amara and decided to wake her up with Josh's healing abilities. Magma awoke and let out a power blast that nearly demolished the entire wing, then ran away. She joined up with the X-Treme X-Men team in California and reunited with her old friend Cannonball, then ran into Sunspot and Empath as well. Magma no longer thought of herself as Allison and was instead completely back to her Amara persona. How and why this change occurred, and which identity was the true one, is unknown. Amara helped the X-Men fight and temporarily defeat Elias Bogan and his telepath, though she reduced the LA X-Corporation headquarters to slag while doing it. While vacationing in Guadeloupe, she found a new boyfriend. Antonio Argent was a mutant with almost the same powers as Magma. While on a date in the magma of a volcano, the Decimation took his mutant powers away. He combusted in the twinkling of an eye. His death temporarily drove her insane causing her to make the volcano erupt and attack a nearby town. She was later apprehended by Empath and brought to the Xavier Institute where she shared a tent with Skids and Outlaw. She was also being manipulated emotionally by the mutant Johnny Dee who was infatuated with her. Because of previous experience with being emotionally controlled, she incorrectly blamed Empath who denied her accusations. New Mutants X-Men Squad Magik later returned, stating that she was from shortly in the future and that the world and New Mutants would die without her intervention. Cyclops, then, allowed Cannonball to reorganize the original New Mutants squad. Their first mission was to subdue a recently returned Legion. Eli Bard, a servant of Selene, tracked down the body of Doug Ramsey, with the aid of the reanimated Caliban, and reanimated him as well, with the aid of the Transmode virus. Alongside the resurrected Hellions, Cypher infiltrated Utopia and, while the Hellions went after Emma, he targeted Magma, as commanded by Selene. Amara was beaten into a coma by Doug and after a lengthy battle involving the New Mutants and the Hellions, Douglas was freed from Bard's control by Warlock wielding Magik's Soulsword and rejoined his former teammates. Amara was initially scared of the sight of Doug, until he whispered a language he created, just for her to understand, in her ear and she hugged him. After the return of the mutant messiah, Hope Summers, and Cable to the mainstream timeline, Bastion and his members of the Human Council attacked her tirelessly. Cyclops ordered the New Mutants to attack one of Cameron Hodge's Right facilities and then to aid Cable and a group of X-Men from William Stryker and his Purifiers. After Bastion systematically eliminated all of the X-Men's teleporters, he encased the entire island of Utopia in an impenetrable dome and, at the center, opened a portal to his original timeline, where Sentinels ruled and mutants and superhumans were outlawed, that poured out wave upon endless wave of Nimrod-Series Sentinels. Amara battled the Nimrods in the airspace around Utopia. After the attack from Bastion, the team took a vacation and Illyana sensed that Pixie had been captured. Illyana sent Warlock to warn the X-Men and the rest of the team battled the Inferno Babies. After being beaten, they were taken to Limbo. After surviving an attack in Limbo by demons and the Elder Gods, it was revealed that Illyana brought Legion back into the mainstream reality to use against the Elder Gods that General Ulysses and Project Purgatory were planning to unleash. Fear Itself When Kuurt attacked San Francisco, Cyclops sent Dani Moonstar to meet with asgardian death-goddess Hela, in the hope that she can explain what happens. However, on the way to Las Vegas, Dani was forcibly moved to Hel. Discovering that Dani was gone, the New Mutants sought the assistance of Magik and she explained to them, what happened with Dani and told Cypher how he can bring the team to her. However, Doug made a mistake in a spell, and instead of Hel, he teleported the team into a Hell where they met Mephisto. Mephisto offered New Mutants a deal, he will send them out of hell, and even teleport them straight into the Hela's domain, in exchange for a date with Magma. Amara agreed, and Mephisto teleported the team to Hel where they almost immediately clashed with the Draumar. To frighten and defeat them, Hela showed the Draumar Nate's memories about his life and a world about which they knew nothing. After the Draumar gone, the team returned to Utopia. | Powers = Geokinesis: can psionically control the movement of the tectonic plates within the Earth's crust within limited areas, probably no less than a radius of a few city blocks. Within this area she can create small or large earthquakes by psionically affecting the Earth's crust. Pyrokinesis: can create flames and project blasts of heat that do not contain any molten rock. However, she apparently prefers to fire magma blasts rather than simple heat blasts, perhaps because the magma blasts have a solid impact that can knock down a target. The highest level of heat that Magma can generate is not yet known, but it is believed that she can reach at least 850° Fahrenheit or higher. Geo-thermokinesis: can psionically cause magma, or molten rock, from far beneath Earth's surface to rise to and break through the surface, forming miniature volcanoes. can also telekinetically project fiery blasts of magma at targets. Apparently she does so by turning nearby rock molten and then telekinetically hurling it at her target. *'Magma Form:' When using her powers Magma's body shines with intense light and gives off tremendous heat. Her hair seems ablaze with fiery light. Neither her own heat nor heat from any other known source can burn or otherwise harm Magma. Although Magma has triggered small earth tremors without taking on her glowing form, she has never been seen to use her power to fire lava blasts while in her ordinary human appearance. Magma is not blinded by the light she gives off in her shining form and is immune to the dangerous effects of flame and heat while in it. This ability can also be called geo-thermokinesis. Magma's power to create small or large earthquakes and volcanic eruptions is linked to her emotions. She could unintentionally create major earthquakes and large-scale volcanic activity by losing control of her temper and becoming unusually angry. | Abilities = Magma is a skilled swords woman due to her training in Nova Roma. Extensive knowledge of ancient Roman culture. Also is Granted the ability to heal simultaneously when touched by some heat substance. | Strength = Magma possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Equipment = Magma's costume and clothing are made from unstable molecules so that they will not be harmed by the tremendous heat she generates. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Magma can trigger small earth tremors when in her human form, but can only generate heat or flame or telekinetically hurl molten rock when she is in her glowing form. Magma's powers depend on her maintaining contact with the Earth or whichever planet she is on, or at least with a floor that is part of a structure in contact with the ground. Magma's powers are linked to her emotions; hence, by losing her temper she can temporarily lose control of her powers. | Trivia = | Links = * UncannyXmen.net, Spotlight feature on Magma * Marvel Universe Appendix 3 * Marvel Universe Appendix 2 }} Category:Geokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Utopians Category:Flight Category:Greek Religion Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198)